a bride for prince mickey
by Minnie loves mickey
Summary: it's all about prince mickey trying to find his princess and princess minnie is also trying to find a prince but who will they choose xx


_**A bride for Prince Mickey **_

_**A bride for Prince Mickey **_

Once upon a time there was a young prince called Mickey, and his parents said it was time for him to get a bride.

Mickey did not like the idea but he would have to do it. So son said king Horrise we will go and see princes Chloe, Amy, Clair, Laura, Nicola, Daisy, Taylor and Minnie. So go and get some shut eye and starting tomorrow you will spend a day with each princess, and if you find one you will not have to go to any other ones.

Now off to bed now said queen Clarabelle, ok good night said Mickey with a yon. Mickey went into his room and went over to his window and said I wish I could find the perfect princess; he shut his curtains and went to bed. Mean while at Princess Minnie's she was wishing that she would find her prince charming. "

MICKEY!" shouted the king it's time to go to princess Chloe's home. So Mickey got dressed an jumped in to the car as the butler got in, then they drove to Chloe's home but when they got there Mickey got a little surprise and that was… she was snobby and he did not want a princess like that.

He got out his dads car and headed to the door, when they got there her butler opened the door and took him to Chloe's room. She opened the door and said what did you bring for me? Nothing replied Mickey, "What no crow, no robes or no Jules"! Well no said Mickey well what do you like doing? He asked politely I practise ruling the Kingdome and you? She said, well I like to read said Mickey Shockley. Well said Chloe I don't think this will work she said pushing Mickey out the door.

Meanwhile over at princess Minnie's she was just walking out on prince Gavin she desisted her self as a villager so nobody would recognise her as she walked out the castle she realised that he was not the prince for her. As she walked into the village she saw Prince Mickey, oh no she thought if he sees me ill be in trouble, he will tell my parents. "Bump!" Oh I'm sorry said Mickey as he looked at Minnie.

Hay don't I know your face from some where? He asked,

well ye iam princess Minnie and you are? Prince Mickey please to meet you, and if you are wondering why iam warring this outfit iam just trying to blend in, I don't want them to know iam a princess said Minnie.

Oh well said mickey I think you look lovely anyway. Thanks she said with a smile. See you soon good buy they said. I think IV found my princess thought to himself but ill just have to wait and see. Days had passed and mickey could not wait until today because he was going to Minnie's house. Dad is it time to go yet? Yep it is my boy, so they hoped in his dad's car and drove to Minnie house. Ding dong rang the door bell ill get it said Minnie excitedly, hi mickey, hi Minnie. Minnie why don't y

ou and mickey go to your room and talk said her dad. So that's where they went, Do you parents know we have all ready spoken? Nope, do yours? Nope, well here is my room said Minnie opening her door, oh wall said Mickey walking in a common in to sit on the bed and we can talk said a rather exited Minnie. Sitting on her bed he asked her what she liked doing and Minnie replied going out to see what the villager's problems are. Oh your so sweet mickey said to her and what do you like doing said Minnie to Mickey, I like to read replied Mickey.

She looked at him and smiled, and he smiled back they then leaned close to each other and then shared there 1st . Then they went down stairs hand in hand and mickey said to his dad IV found my princess, and Minnie said to her parents IV found my prince. That's good now we shall have your engagement party tomorrow night. Minnie looked at Mickey and he smiled back at her.

Id better go home and get ready love you said Mickey to Minnie, as he kissed her and she said I love you too Mickey as he walked out the door and into his dads car. When he got home he ran up stairs and put his black suit on and he and his mum & dad left for Minnie's house.

As they arrived her family were at the door. Where's Minnie asked mickey looking all around for her, oh she's up stairs getting ready said her dad. As they walked in Minnie was walking down stairs and Mickey just stared at her. When she was down at the last step Mickey ran up to her and hugged her, and whispered I love you in her ear with a smile.

As they walked hand in hand into the room mickey introduced the girl of his dreams to his parents and they were so happy for him. He looked at Minnie and she just smiled. Wow you look lovely tonight Minnie said Mickey with a smile, thank you said Minnie you look nice as well Mickey. A few hours later everyone arrived for the engagement of prince Mickey and princess Minnie. Everyone cheered for them as they entered the party. Then they had a dance together and then the band came in and everyone in the castle danced and danced all night.

They danced with mickey and Minnie, and the king's and queen's also. Then the band said this is a slow dance for all the sweeties out there so grab a partner and get ready. Mickey got Minnie, there parents got each other and the others got there sweethearts, then the band started to play. Minnie leaned her head on Mickey's shoulder and he said are you ok Minnie?

I'm ok Mickey how about you?

Fine now I have found my perfect princess.

Oh Mickey she said then she gave him a kiss on the lips they she broke the kiss after about 5 seconds. Oh that's one of loves first kiss, they looked at each other and smiled and continued dancing. I love you princess Minnie whisper prince Mickey in here ear and I love you too prince Mickey. And then 5 weeks later they got married and they lived happily ever after

The end


End file.
